globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Brazil
The Empire of Brazil is a state that broadly composes and claims the areas of central and eastern South America. Founded in early February, 2019 by Emperor Mustafa I in the now capital city of Rio de Janeiro, the empire was founded initially as a deterrent against the Sudliches Reich formed in the South. Since it's establishment, the empire is seen as a way to unite the settlements of South America against general foreign intervention. The government is considered a representative parliamentary constitutional monarchy. Unlike it's Latin neighbors, the Empire of Brazil has political and economic stability and is thriving across the South American continent. Communication among it's established cities and towns is strong with all of them sharing the same goals. History Originally a separate independent establishment, the city of Rio de Janeiro was slowly developing into one of the strongest establishments in the southern half of South America. Period of Adolescence By January of 2019, barbarians were accumulating in the south in the now disputed region of Cisplatina. These barbarians sailed various raiding parties and attempted to establish their own independent city state of Montevideo. To prevent the expanding of their borders, a physical space was cleared of trees to indicate territorial separation between the two cities which is still visible today. By later January, the city state of Montevideo had collapsed under unknown circumstances. Volunteers from Rio went to investigate the sudden collapse and found the bodies of several of the local residents. The area was looted of supplies and shipped back to Rio which greatly strengthened the city and gave access to horses for the first time in the city's history. In addition, the citizens of Rio retained a sense of nationalistic pride for it's first victory over it's rivals. Shortly after the collapse of Montevideo, the city of Reythornia was established and was growing with rapid speed. Mere days after this sudden establishment, Gothia was founded just north of Reythornia. The two cities united into the Sudliches Reich historically forming the first nation in South America. A crisis had occurred in Rio as to the overwhelming power that was accumulating in the south. To ward off any incursions that the Sudliches Reich could potentially make, a delegation from Rio was sent to the far North to the independent cities of Belem and what is now Fortaleza to form the Empire of Brazil. By early February, the continent's second nation was formed under Emperor Mustafa I thus leading into a golden era known as A era forte which translates to "The Strong Era". A era forte The empire soon began to expand more settlements beyond Rio and Belem. The settlement of Castille-Leon sparked a new spirit for the young empire to expand beyond the coast and into the untamed land. Foreign immigrants began being imported to make various settlements including Porto Alegre, Campo Grande, Rio Branco, and a reestablishment of the settlement of modern day Fortaleza which had collapsed briefly for unknown reasons. The new settlements made the Empire of Brazil one of the most expansive nations in the world. Projects to connect the settlements together by road had begun, including an underground subway from Rio to Porto Alegre. Cities expanded their housing, agriculture, and coffers through various civilian projects. In mid-February, an Estonian outpost was placed between Campo Grande and Rio. Aerial attacks from the Estonian outpost began to occur and a need to secure a strong military was put up to task. Diamond-level equipment began to be produced as the amount of diamonds increased gradually through mass mining. Enchantments and upgrades to equipment began and allowed for a stronger military force in the event of attacks from foreign powers. In late-February, indigenous tribes such as El Dorado from deep within the Amazon appeared. Relations began and plans to incorporate them began immediately. Economy The economy of Brazil is mostly composed of Raw materials and agriculture. Cities such as Rio de Janeiro and Belem produce large amounts of Wheat and Sugar cane. In addition, Rio de Janeiro has a steady supply of animal husbandry which gives them access to vital resources. The accumulation and farming of various types of wood has also become popular in the Empire. Most all types of wood should be able to be found in the empire. Culture The culture of the Empire of Brazil is rather broad and often differs from settlement to settlement. The main differences are that each settlement's culture is inherited based on the people who established it. For instance, Castille-Leon was founded by Spanish Migrants and mirrors the culture through it's Castilian-style Castle and water canals. More exotic settlements such as El Dorado retain more indigenous designs and are reflected through the culture of those who live there. Category:Nations